


Каждый твой шанс

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenage Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Судьба даёт множество шансов, но не каждый можно принять и реализовать.





	Каждый твой шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на февральский Haikyuu!! Fest '19 на @diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

К вечеру ремни нещадно натирают, и Куними в который раз вздыхает и лезет под подушку за баночкой с мазью. Он пользуется ею экономно, но она все равно заканчивается с пугающей скоростью.

Мази в баночке всего ничего — хочется верить, что этого хватит. Новую порцию он сможет получить только завтра — сейчас уже слишком поздно, но за ночь щедро намазанные натёртости успели бы подзажить, чтобы утром не было так больно.

Куними вздыхает и идёт искать Киндаичи — вот уж кого эта проблема перестала волновать ещё в первых рядах: хорошая регенерация и нечувствительная кожа сыграли не последнюю роль. Куними не хочется думать о том, что он делает что-то неправильно, но он единственный — до сих пор! — страдает от того, что ремни натирают кожу до кровавых следов. Скрывать — не лучшее решение, но и чувствовать себя слабаком не очень хочется, когда даже у девушек уже всё нормально.

Куними находит Киндаичи на улице: тот полулежит у конюшен и смотрит в небо. Такого — спокойного и умиротворённого — Киндаичи не хочется отвлекать, но он сам оборачивается на звук шагов — хотя Куними ходит тихо — и приглашающе хлопает по земле рядом с собой. В любое другое время Куними вряд ли бы отказался лениво погреться на солнце, но сейчас лишь качает головой и присаживается в шаге от Киндаичи на корточки. И старается не морщиться от неприятной боли.

— У тебя слишком таинственный вид, — говорит Киндаичи, снова запрокидывая голову и глядя на Куними снизу вверх. — Нашёл новое укромное место?

Тот едва слышно фыркает — если бы — и снова качает головой.

— Тогда что?

Почему-то просьба кажется очень глупой, но Куними знает, что Киндаичи выслушает и поможет. Он всегда ему помогает.

— У тебя осталась заживляющая мазь?

— Ты где-то поранился? — с Киндаичи мигом слетает спокойствие, он резко поворачивается к Куними и хватает его рукой за предплечье. — Где?

— Что?.. Нет, ничего страшного, просто немного натёр ремнями.

Куними знает, что Киндаичи не будет смеяться или подначивать, как другие. Шутка ли, они уже в развед-отряде — ну и пусть, что только-только, — а проблемы такие, будто до сих пор кадет.

— У меня под подушкой должна лежать банка, — Киндаичи хмурит лоб, вспоминая. — Или под матрасом. Пойдём поищем, а потом я тебе помогу.

Куними качает головой, отказываясь от помощи, — этого ещё не хватало.

— Нет, всё в порядке.

— Хорошо, — кивает Киндаичи. — Но если нужна будет помощь, скажи.

— Скажу, — Куними встаёт и отряхивается, украдкой смотрит на Киндаичи, который снова запрокидывает голову, обнажая шею. Желание прикоснуться слишком велико, Куними зажмуривается и отворачивается. К казармам он идёт почти что чеканя шаг и сжимая руки в кулаки — нужно контролировать свои эмоции.

Скрывать что-то от близких не кажется Куними правильным, но когда он понимает, что чувства к Киндаичи далеки от просто дружеских, он не может ничего сказать. Молчание — верное решение, чтобы не потерять то, что уже имеешь. Поначалу Куними как-то пытается оправдаться перед самим собой, но потом бросает это бессмысленное дело. Чувства — это чувства, они не обязаны иметь обоснования. 

Но бегать от самого себя — так просто, и никто не сможет догадаться. Но только если рядом нет никого, знающего тебя с детства. Того, кто рос рядом. И это не только Киндаичи. Сейчас Куними практически уверен в том, что Ойкава догадался. И молчит. Причин молчания он не знает, а спросить не желает, хотя и рад тому, что всё это остаётся в тайне от Киндаичи.

Куними надеется, что когда-нибудь скажет ему сам. Завтра, через неделю или через год. Если выживет. Если они оба выживут — глупо прийти в разведку и надеяться на долгую счастливую жизнь. Но Куними готов отдать её за Киндаичи без раздумий — и это самая малость из того, что он может сделать. Вот только обманывать, отвечая раз за разом: «Всё в порядке, меня ничто не беспокоит», — глядя ему в глаза, Куними перестать не может.

Шаги гулко отзываются в пустом коридоре — скоро отбой, и все ещё либо на улице, либо уже в комнатах, — и Куними наслаждается спокойствием.

— Куними-чан.

От неожиданности Куними спотыкается и чуть не падает, но в последний момент удерживается за стену.

— Ойкава-сан? Вы напугали меня.

— Ты и при виде титана будешь падать в обморок? А они и рядом со мной не стояли.

Куними хмурится, но игнорирует его слова. Пререкаться с Ойкавой — бессмысленная трата времени, равно как и обижаться на его нелепые шуточки. Он уже собирается пойти дальше, но Ойкава преграждает дорогу, уперев руку в стену прямо перед глазами Куними.

— Скажи ему.

— Что? — Можно отрицать очевидное, делая вид, что не понимаешь, ведь признаваться вслух всё ещё не хочется, и Куними идёт на попятную. — Я не очень понима...

— Ты должен быть честным с ним, Куними-чан, — Ойкава хмурится, словно ему неприятна эта тема. — И с собой тоже. Я не позволю, чтобы в моём отряде... Впрочем, это ваше дело, — резко меняет он направление своей мысли. — Потом жалеть будешь. Когда вернёшься из-за стены один.

Куними сжимает зубы, чтобы не огрызнуться, — это точно не дело Ойкавы, но усталый взгляд и отсутствие привычного Иваизуми рядом заставляют придержать дерзкую реплику.

— Хорошо, — говорит Куними — Я скажу.

Ойкава кивает и убирает руку. Куними обходит его — стоило сделать так раньше — и торопится скрыться с глаз. Все эти разговоры — совсем не его. Но они с Киндаичи наконец-то поговорят: не прямо сейчас, но скоро, очень скоро. Невозможно бегать от себя всю жизнь.

До спален он доходит быстро, кивает окликнувшему его Яхабе и склоняется над кроватью Киндаичи: та заправлена идеально, равно как и все остальные, и если не знать, чья именно кровать, можно никогда не догадаться.

Тут всё ужасно одинаковое.

Куними приподнимает подушку и давит желание прислониться к ней щекой и попытаться различить запах Киндаичи среди химического запаха моющего средства. Но такие сентиментальные глупости не стоит делать при посторонних. Куними проводит рукой под подушкой — там пусто, — и присаживается перед кроватью на корточки: баночка может быть и под матрасом.

Они столько раз сидели вместе на этой кровати, столько раз Куними засыпал на плече Киндаичи — и тот перетаскивал его перед отбоем, — что и сосчитать невозможно. Но сейчас Куними в первый раз сидит на кровати один. Не то чтобы от этого что-то меняется, но Куними кажется, что он вторгается в личное пространство без спроса.

Было бы гораздо проще, будь Киндаичи рядом. 

Куними вздыхает и приподнимает край матраса, засовывая под него руку и надеясь, что многострадальная баночка найдётся сразу же. Пальцы хватают только пустоту, а потом в указательный впивается что-то острое — заноза — и Куними инстинктивно засовывает его в рот. Кажется, словно всё и вся против того, чтобы он сегодня спал спокойно.

— Покажи.

На плечо опускается тяжёлая рука, и Куними вскидывает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Иваизуми. И тут же отводит глаза — покрытое гематомами лицо и сломанная рука на перевязи вызывают не самые приятные ассоциации.

Иваизуми выжидающе смотрит — его взгляд чувствуется кожей. Неприятно.

— Ничего страшного, — качает головой Куними, осматривая палец. — Просто укололся.

Иваизуми садится на кровать и смотрит сверху вниз, но теперь уже с подозрением. Куними чувствует себя под этим взглядом неуютно и зябко поводит плечами, хотя он не делал ничего запрещённого — в конце концов, Киндаичи сам разрешил ему!

— Я просто искал банку с мазью, — словно бы в оправдание говорит Куними. — Моя закончилась, а у Киндаичи ещё оставалась.

«Он мне разрешил», — хочет добавить Куними, но Иваизуми прерывает его своим «Жди здесь», резко встаёт и уходит.

Куними недоумённо моргает и провожает его взглядом. Не то чтобы он о чём-то просил или был немощным, но после последней вылазки за стену — на которую новый набор не успел — Куними чувствовал себя ребёнком посреди кучи нянек.

Старшие слишком с ними носятся.

— Вот, держи, — Иваизуми протягивает Куними знакомую банку, такую же, какая была у него самого. Такую же, какую он искал под матрасом Киндаичи. — Завалялась.

— Спасибо, но... — Куними закусывает губу. — Разве вам не нужно?

Иваизуми по-доброму усмехается и вкладывает банку ему в руку - и тут до Куними доходит, что Ойкава наверняка уже принёс с санчасти с десяток таких банок. И Это то же самое, что сам Куними сделал бы для Киндаичи.

— Тебе явно нужнее. И в следующий раз лучше возьми с запасом.

Он не предлагает помочь с нанесением, как Киндаичи, а просто желает удачи и отходит обратно к своей кровати, возобновляя прерванный ранее разговор. Куними сжимает банку в руке и снова говорит спасибо, но теперь уже в пустоту. 

На выходе Куними замирает, не зная, куда пойти. Он мог бы остаться, но взгляды — даже мимолётные и вроде бы привычные — чужих людей его напрягают. Сейчас нужно отыскать укромное место, чтобы никто его не потревожил.

Снаружи свежо, и Куними обнимает себя руками, ежась от прохладного ветерка. Можно пойти в одно из нескольких его любимых мест, но они не слишком предназначены для самолечения.

— Нашёл? — раздаётся за спиной, и Куними даже не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы догадаться, кто там. Ему даже голос не нужно слышать — он, как последняя влюблённая девчонка, узнаёт Киндаичи по звуку шагов или по запаху.

— Нет, но Иваизуми-сан отдал мне свою, так что всё в порядке.

— Хорошо.

Киндаичи сейчас точно улыбается, думает Куними. Широко, по-доброму. Так, что от глаз отходят лучики. Не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы всё это увидеть — картинка уже впечаталась Куними в память.

Почему-то кажется, что сейчас удачный момент для того, чтобы поговорить. Конечно нет, но вдруг он и в самом деле вернётся из грядущей вылазки один.

— Киндаичи... — Куними замолкает, не зная, что говорить дальше. Слова не идут.

Киндаичи вопросительно смотрит и тоже молчит. Совсем не помогает — Куними бы точно не отказался от пары наводящих вопросов, ведь так сложно начать первому.

Не сложно. Страшно. 

Страшно сказать что-то не то. Страшно разрушить их дружбу. Страшно сделать то, что в результате может послужить смертью — в бою нужно думать только про бой. Иначе — смерть.

Очень хочется сказать, что ближе Киндаичи у него нет никого, что, возможно, было бы неплохо стать ещё ближе, хотя, кажется, уже и некуда...

— Наверное, есть куда, — говорит Киндаичи задумчиво, и Куними резко оборачивается.

“Только не говори мне, что я сказал это вслух.

Вот идиот”.

Самое лучшее сейчас — уйти, пока Киндаичи не осознал всего того, что Куними наговорил ему. Он и сам не понимает толком, что было сказано вслух, а что осталось в голове.

Куними разворачивается и тут же чувствует хватку на руке — не вырваться.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Киндаичи и смотрит серьёзно и даже немного укоризненно.

Куними молчит и сжимает зубы так, что становится немного больно: он точно идиот, что настолько сглупил и не смог удержать язык за зубами. Проще уйти и дать остыть — самому себе так точно.

Ему кажется, что так Киндаичи быстрее отступится — ведь после дурацкого признания Куними вряд сможет оставаться его другом и дальше — и уйдёт. На самом деле глупо на это надеяться: Киндаичи упёртый, так просто не оставит в покое. Наверное, послушать Ойкаву было глупой идеей, стоило молчать и дальше. Вообще никому не рассказывать и лучше следить за собой, своими взглядами на Киндаичи — как можно меньше себя выдавать.

Как будто вообще можно спокойно реагировать, когда Киндаичи прикасается к его руке и наклоняется так близко, что дыхание ощущается кожей.

Как будто можно сказать Киндаичи: «Уходи», — когда он, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, отводит в сторону волосы, прикасаясь к коже. От этого Куними закусывает губу и утыкается лицом в плечо, уходя от мимолётной ласки.

— Не смотри, — шепчет он и надеется, что Киндаичи уйдёт. Нет, останется. Останется! Куними разрывают противоречивые чувства, и он не знает, что с ними делать.

— Да что с тобой? — спрашивает Киндаичи, и Куними слышит в его голосе раздражение.

Не ненависть, которая рвётся наружу при упоминании титанов, не злость, которая знакома Куними по стычкам с другими отрядами. Усталое раздражение, которое он сам испытывает, когда не может понять чего-то. Когда ему не хватает информации, чтобы понять, что сделал не так. Когда чувствуешь себя виноватым, но не можешь найти причину.

— Киндаичи... — Куними не знает, что хочет сказать, но и молчать тоже не может. — Киндаичи.

Он поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Киндаичи — тот замер напротив в напряжённой позе и, кажется, даже не моргает. Смотрит внимательно, словно хочет разглядеть то, что от него скрывает — просто не договаривает — Куними.

Под этим взглядом хочется рассказать сразу всё, не утаивая ничего — даже самую несущественную мелочь. Куними закусывает губу и не знает, с чего начать.

— Мы ведь по-прежнему друзья? — вырывается прежде, чем он успевает подумать. Хочется заткнуть себе рот, затолкать слова обратно, но это невозможно.

Киндаичи удивлённо приподнимает брови, затем хмурится — от этого на переносице образуется морщинка, которую Куними хочется разгладить пальцами. На самом деле просто прикоснуться к Киндаичи — для этого всегда нужно найти причину, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться перед собой.

— Почему... — в голосе Киндаичи недоумение и — хотя, может быть, Куними это только кажется — боль. — Почему ты вообще об этом спрашиваешь? Что случилось?

Куними хочется рассмеяться в голос. Наверное, только Киндаичи — или такой, как он — может не заметить признания. Наверное, так даже лучше. Проще. В конце концов, Куними признался, высказал то, что было у него на душе, теперь он честен с Киндаичи от и до.

Ну а то, что признание не достигло цели... Может, оно и к лучшему. У них двоих — он точно знает — ещё достаточно времени, чтобы всё решить.

— Прости, — мягко улыбается Куними. — Прости, Киндаичи. Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Киндаичи кивает и поднимается на ноги, протягивает Куними руку.

— Идём, я помогу тебе с мазью.

Куними хочет отказаться, сказать, что уже всё сделал сам, но вместо этого кивает и хватается за предложенную руку.

Он больше не собирается упускать ни малейшего шанса и точно уверен, что из грядущей вылазки они вернутся вдвоём.


End file.
